Rapsodia Bohemia
by Bennett J
Summary: Yuuri sabía que él no era una persona que llamara la atención, que un atractivo hombre lo mirara como si fuera poca cosa, había sido demasiado malo para su autoestima. El desafortunado reencuentro en una bella boda no tenía por qué repetir la historia ¿verdad? [UA]
1. Play The Game I

_When you're feeling down and your resistance is low_

 _Light another cigarette and let yourself go_

 _This is your life_

 **Parte Uno: Play the Game.**

Capítulo Uno

—No quiero salir contigo, tu tonto novio y su gordito amigo.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, sabiéndose un intruso por estar escuchando esa conversación.

—Oh, Víctor, me lo debes —el susurro peligroso que soltó la dulce novia de su mejor amigo le hizo apretar el pomo de la puerta del baño. Debió salir antes de que aquella conversación iniciara siquiera, pero las palabras que le siguieron no pudo entenderlas, escuchó como una puerta se cerraba y después se apresuró a regresar a la sala de estar. Ahí, Phichit esperaba sentado a que Mila, su querida novia regresara de convencer a su primo de que los acompañara a hacer un poco de turismo.

Yuuri mordió sus labios, sintiéndose culpable por toda la situación.

Había conocido a Phichit cuando llegó a Estados Unidos como estudiante de intercambio, al igual que el joven tailandés. Habían compartido un primer año bastante difícil, pero al final habían logrado sobrevivir sus respectivos ramos y su relación se fortaleció, convirtiéndolos en mejores amigos.

A mediados de su segundo año, Yuuri conoció a Mila Babicheva en sus clases de ballet.

A Yuuri le gustaba bailar, y desde pequeño había practicado ballet, pasando después por diferentes tipos de baile, para ayudarse también a mantenerse en condición, pues era una persona que tendía a subir de peso con facilidad. El ballet siempre fue su pasión, pese a que no se instruyó profesionalmente en él, era bastante bueno y siempre se mantuvo practicando.

Fue de los pocos elegidos en su club para acudir a una práctica conjunta con la delegación rusa que tendría una presentación en la universidad como parte de un intercambio cultural antes de presentarse en el teatro de la ciudad.

Mila era una chica bastante alegre y en cierta forma le recordaba a su amigo Phichit mientras practicaban bastante concentrados y reían poco después, por lo que fue natural para él presentarlos, casi fue como verlos enamorarse a primera vista, lo que derivó con una creciente relación entre los otros dos.

Un par de años más tarde, como auto-regalo de graduación Phichit y Yuuri se embarcaron en un viaje hacia Rusia.

Los primeros días fueron grandiosos y aunque a Yuuri le sabía mal salir los tres juntos, pues quería darle espacio a la pareja, nunca esperó que aquel temor derivara en las crueles palabras del primo de Mila. Al final, Yuuri le comentó a su mejor amigo que no se sentía muy bien, quizá hacía más frío del que estaba acostumbrado (lo cual era una mentira) y se disculpó, regresando al hotel para darles más libertad a los otros dos para hacer turismo solos.

Esa noche Phichit no regresó a la habitación.

Al día siguiente le contó que se quedaría ahí, en Rusia a buscar trabajo y aunque si debía admitirlo, Yuuri diría que se sentía triste por eso, también se alegró por su amigo y le deseo suerte y felicidad, ambos regresaron a Estados Unidos a terminar su papeleo y a su graduación oficial para cada uno tomar su respectivo camino.

Yuuri regresaría a Japón, su país natal para ayudar a su familia con el hotel que regentaban, pero luego de que se le ofreciera impartir clases básicas en una prestigiosa escuela de ballet para niñas y una vez lo consultó con sus padres, decidió quedarse en Nueva York, dispuesto a comenzar a forjar sus sueños.


	2. Play The Game II

—¿Yuuri?

Escuchó su nombre, pero apenas pudo balbucear algo en respuesta mientras se removía debajo de las cobijas. Últimamente estaba haciendo mucho frío y le costaba levantarse.

—¿Si? —masculló adormilado, mientras se arremolinaba bajo la manta, disfrutando de la tibia calidez que le brindaban.

—¿Estás dormido? —no estaba muy seguro de quién lo llamaba en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que la alarma de su despertador no había sonado aún, por lo que tenía todo el justo derecho de despotricar contra el malvado que había hecho sonar su teléfono móvil a las… miró la pantalla de su teléfono y maldijo, volviéndose a esconder debajo de las mantas—. ¡Yuuri!

—¿¡Qué!? —medio gritó, sintiendo que en verdad, por primera vez en su vida sentía odio por alguna persona— ¡son las cuatro de la mañana!

—¿Las cuatro? —la voz sonó preocupada—. Creo que conté mal, creí que eran las siete o algo así. Bueno lo sabré para la próxima —soltó despreocupado.

—¡Phichit! —chilló Yuuri, indignado y ya un poco más despierto— ¿Me llamaste para saber la hora?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —masculló ofendido porque su amigo lo creyera un desconsiderado— ¡Me voy a casar!

Yuuri tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchar la voz alegre de su amigo le arrancó una risita, entonces sonrió a su vez mientras su cerebro terminaba de procesar la información.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me voy a casar! —la emoción en la voz de Phichit era imposible de disimular y Yuuri terminó por despertar, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

—¡Oh dios! ¿cuándo?

—En octubre, ¿vendrás verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No me lo perdería por nada!

—¡Perfecto! Porque quiero que seas mi padrino. Será una mezcla de tradiciones en realidad, aunque vivimos en Moscú, Mila es originaria de una pequeña provincia al norte y la ceremonia se realizará allá, con su familia y eso. Mis papás insisten en traer a unos monjes, pero estoy intentando convencerlos de lo contrario, de todas formas he estado ahorrando desde el año pasado para las joyas para Mila, pero quisiera saber si tú…

Yuuri asintió a cada palabra que soltaba su amigo, mientras hacía notas mentales de lo que necesitaría, de los gasto que haría y por supuesto del regalo que le haría a Mila y Phichit, también haciéndose la firme promesa de investigar un poco sobre cada una de las posibles características de las bodas rusas y tailandesas, con el fin de no meter la pata.

Todavía faltaba casi un año y sentía que el aire le faltaba. Estaba nervioso, pero contento por su mejor amigo y su futura esposa.


	3. Play The Game III

Yuuri daba clases por las mañanas y por las tardes en una escuela muy reconocida de ballet para niños y niñas de la alta sociedad de la gran manzana, en una zona muy exclusiva cerca de central park. Él vivía en un muy bonito departamento que le era arrendado por la dueña, una mujer mayor que se había mudado con su hija hacía dos años y se lo dejaba a un muy bajo costo porque Yuuri era el maestro favorito de sus nietos.

También impartía clases de japonés en una escuela de idiomas afiliada a la universidad y clases de inglés en línea para japoneses. La mayoría de sus ingresos iban a parar a una cuenta de ahorros, pues sus padres, luego que terminara su carrera le habían asegurado que no era necesario que regresara a casa por el momento, pues ellos y su hermana se hacían cargo del negocio familiar y tampoco debía enviar dinero.

Así que decidió que tomaría una semana para la boda de Phichit y otra para viajar a visitar a su familia. Sus ahorros eran más que suficientes.

Realizó todos los preparativos, compró sus boletos de avión con la anticipación suficiente para que salieran menos costosos, comenzó a hacer una lista con el equipaje que debía llevar y a buscar por todas las joyerías de Nueva York alguna joya bonita que pudiera incluirse en la dote tradicional tailandesa para Mila.

Ninguno terminaba por gustarle. Pensó en un anillo, pero probablemente sería de mal gusto, considerando que Phichit debía regalarle uno, se decantó por una pulsera o unos pendientes, pero tampoco encontró alguno que en su opinión, se adecuara a la imagen que proyectaba su amiga.

No dudaba que cualquier cosa que se pusiera le iría bien, era una mujer hermosa después de todo, pero ella le recordaba irremediablemente a las grandes bailarinas del pasado, esas que parecían muñecas de una caja musical, etéreas, intocables por simples mortales como él. Phichit era afortunado y se alegraba un montón por los dos.

Entonces, un día, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su arrendadora para informarle sobre su ausencia, y esta le prometía que enviaría a uno de sus nietos mayores a verificar de vez en cuando que todo estuviese en orden, un pequeño destello verde llamó poderosamente su atención, haciéndolo entrar a una tienda especializada en la quinta avenida.

Con el regalo perfecto asegurado dentro de su equipaje, y todos los preparativos listos para su próximo viaje, espero a que octubre llegara.

El vuelo fue largo y agotador, tendía a sentirse un tanto estresado cuando viajaba solo (evitaba hacerlo), el arribo fue horrible, no hablaba ruso y el personal del aeropuerto era demasiado seco, no eran groseros, pero tampoco políticamente corteses. Cuando al final, luego de recuperar su equipaje, salió a la sala de espera, en donde su mejor amigo iba a recogerlo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el joven no estaba.

Fue a sentarse en una de las sillas para poder sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar a su amigo, pero debía tener algún problema con la cobertura porque no podía contactarse con él. Comenzó entonces a enviar mensajes cuando pudo, por algún extraño milagro, conectarse a la red wi-fi. No terminó de enviar el primer mensaje cuando un montón de mensajes de su querido mejor amigo comenzaron a llegar en pasmosa sucesión.

 ** _Phichit~*_**

 _"Lo siento, lo siento, losiento". 12:23p_

 _"Tenemos un problema con uno de los proveedores, no puedo ir a recogerte". 12:24p_

 _"Lo sientoooooooooooooooooo". 12:24p_

 _"Yuu~ri". 12:25p_

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios, imaginándose al pobre Phichit tecleando desenfrenado en su móvil. "No pasa nada…" comenzó a teclear, a punto de pedirle la dirección y pedir un taxi.

 ** _Phichit~*_**

 _"Pero no te preocupes, Víctor irá por tí, Mila lo obligó."13:10p_

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron grandes, casi con horror. Recordaba bien ese nombre.

No se había relacionado en casi nada con ese tipo su primera vez en Rusia, pero lo recordaba bastante bien, después de todo, uno nunca olvida a un hombre tan atractivo como el primo de Mila. Alto, cabello claro, ojos de un tono imposible de azul y sonrisa que podría conquistar incluso a una piedra… y que alguien como aquel hombre te llamara soso…

Bueno, se quedaba bien guardado en la memoria y la autoestima de las personas.

Miró rápidamente si tenía conectado el line y al ver que era así, buscó si Phichit estaba conectado, para hablarle y convencerlo que no era necesario que enviara a una de las pocas personas que preferiría no toparse nunca en la vida.

—¿Yuuri?

Y así, con una nariz roja por el frío, una bufanda de un color horrible, ojeras, el cabello despeinado y los lentes chuecos sobre su rostro, Yuuri levantó la cara para mirar al infame Víctor que lo veía como si se tratase de un cachorrito mojado por la nieve en la fría acera.

Yuuri asintió, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.


	4. Play The Game IV

—Soy Víctor, Mila me pidió que te recogiera.

Yuuri deseo levantarse y tomar el primer avión de regreso a Nueva York sin decir adiós siquiera, pero se lo debía a Phichit y Mila, bien podía aguantar un corto viaje con ese insufrible a un lado… ¿verdad?

—Si, gracias. Phichit me dijo —se apresuró a contestar, mientras se ponía de pie y aferraba la manija de su enorme maleta. El hombre, por supuesto, era más alto que él y se veía guapo y elegante enfundado en aquel abrigo estilizado que de seguro era de una marca costosa y que se adhería al cuerpo del hombre como si estuviese hecho a medida.

Yuuri lo odió.

Lo odió porque él se sentía bajito y gordo (insignificante) vistiendo aquella enorme chamarra, gorro de lana y bufanda que parecía sacada del baúl de alguna abuela.

La sonrisa que Víctor le daba no ayudaba tampoco. si fuera una película de amor, de esas que tanto le gustaba a Diana, su compañera en la escuela de ballet y que era obligado a ver con ella una vez cada mes, en ese momento él diría algo inteligente que capturaría la atención de Víctor y se enamoraría de él... pero sólo se le quedó mirando. El otro pareció entender la indirecta y volvió a sonreírle, así como lo harías con una pobre criatura destinada a la desgracia y le pidió que lo siguiera.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó atento cuando Yuuri tuvo un poco de problemas tirando de su maleta para subir el pequeño escalón que Víctor acababa de subir, dirigiéndose probablemente al estacionamiento del lugar.

—Gracias, todo bajo control —respondió, pujando un poco entre cada palabra mientras hacía fuerza para lograr subir su maleta. ¿Por qué había llevado una maleta tan grande? Incluso había tenido que pagar el impuesto adicional. Debió llevar dos pequeñas… o nada en lo absoluto. La maleta se desatoró y casi se va de espaldas, pero Victor lo sujetó de los hombros, evitando su caída. Yuuri anotó una vergüenza más en su lista.

Esperaba tener que convivir con aquel sujeto al mínimo los siguientes días.

El viaje en auto fue en relativo silencio. Yuuri contestó cortés, pero un tanto cortante a cada intento de Víctor por iniciar una conversación. Al final, Víctor dejó de insistir.

El trayecto fue largo y aunque a Yuuri le hubiera gustado llegar a un hotel para no ser molestia para nadie, cedió ante las palabras insistentes de los futuros novios de quedarse en la casa de la familia de Mila. La mayoría de la familia lo haría, otros se quedarían en las propiedades vecinas de los familiares que vivían en la localidad.

Conforme se acercaban, Yuuri disfrutó de la hermosa vista que representaban los árboles altos de tronco delgado que bordeaban el camino y del verde que predominaba en el paisaje. Víctor lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste Rusia.

La voz de Víctor, con un ligero tono cariñoso le hizo girar, a tiempo para mirar cómo sonreía. Yuuri sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y giró de nuevo su rostro hacia la ventana.

La sonrisa del ruso, sólo se hizo más grande.


	5. Play The Game V

Los preparativos de la boda iban bastante encaminados para cuando Yuuri llegó. Conoció a algunos de los parientes de Mila, a sus padres y a algunos amigos de la familia. Se le explicaron algunas de las tradiciones que se llevarían a cabo. Phichit tenía que "rescatar" a Mila junto con algunos amigos y parientes.

Yuuri, al ser el padrino, tenía que ayudar a elegir al equipo, desde que no había muchos familiares de su amigo tailandés yendo a la boda.

Al primero de ellos ni siquiera tuvo que buscarlo, llegó junto con una patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer de rodillas hacia adelante.

—¿Es cierto que Chulanont se llevará a la vieja bruja a Tailandia? —de los labios de Yuuri salían pequeños gemidos mientras hacia el intento de levantarse. Un joven (¡un niño!) que parecía no tener más de quince años le miraba desde arriba, desafiante.

—Por lo que sé ellos vivirán aquí, en Rusia.

—¡Bien! ¡Les ayudaré! —dicho eso, se giró sobre sus talones, su rubio cabello voló en un sólo movimiento, dándole un aire de un príncipe heredero del zar. Yuuri ni siquiera supo que había sucedido.

—Ese es Yuri Plisetsky, es hermanastro de Mila. Cuando Mila era muy pequeña, su papá murió, entonces su mamá volvió a casarse con el papá de Yuri, en apariencia se llevan mal, pero en realidad se quieren mucho —confió Phichit, quien al final se percató a lo lejos del asunto y había corrido a auxiliar a su amigo.

—Bien… —masculló Yuuri, aún dolorido—, está en tu equipo de rescate.

Sobó la parte baja de su espalda, arqueándola un poco, ni siquiera cuando tenía que practicar por largas horas se había sentido así.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó su amigo como aliviado—. Con eso se equilibrarán un poco las cosas. Víctor tiene a Chris de su lado.

Yuuri sintió un nudo en su garganta. "Aguanta". Se dijo a sí mismo. Después de todo había logrado mantenerse alejado del otro tipo.

—¿Quién es Chris? —preguntó, nada más por decir algo.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto, no te lo he presentado! —se rió—, es un compañero del trabajo y el mejor amigo de Víctor. Te agradará, es un poco raro, pero nada del otro mundo, aunque tiende a ser un poco tocón.

Phichit señaló hacia una de las mesas en las que estaban sentados un grupo de cuatro hombres, entre ellos los que había mencionado antes, todos reían y bebían grandes cantidades de lo que seguro era vodka. Yuuri miró hacia otro lado, en donde un enfurruñado Yuri era estrujado entre los brazos de Mila. No se percató que Víctor y Chris miraban en su dirección.

—Pero nos irá bien, sólo nos falta uno más en nuestro equipo.

Cuando los cuatro hombres que habían estado bebiendo se incorporaron de pronto y corrieron hacia donde Mila y Yuri estaban y sin ningún aviso de por medio, levantaron al joven rubio mientras gritaban en ruso.

—Lo están llamando traidor —tradujo Phichit entre risas. Mila también reía y Yuri gritaba como histérico lo que con seguridad eran improperios no acordes a su edad. Entonces comenzaron a lanzarlo hacia arriba. Yuuri dudó entonces de que siquiera pudieran hacer algo contra el equipo de Víctor, el encargado de recuperar esa noche a la novia. Phichit pareció entender su inquietud y palmeó su espalda—. ¡No te preocupes por nada Yuuri! ¡Es sólo para divertirnos!

Esa noche, mientras miraba por una esquina del muro a los dos hombres que no conocía haciendo guardia bajo la ventana de Mila, Yuuri suspiró.

Phichit se pintaba rayas oscuras en el rostro, riéndose de su reflejo en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Yuri miraba con cara embelesada su máscara de tigre y el último de sus integrantes, el abuelo de Mila dormitaba apoyándose en su bastón. Yuuri quería llorar, pues parecía ser el único que estaba tomándose en serio todo el asunto.

Mila de igual forma se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación en el segundo piso en la que estaba y gritaba en un muy fingido tono de angustia que la salvaran. Uno de los hombres que aguardaban debajo la reprendió, diciéndole que no se suponía que hiciera eso. Mila le mostró la lengua y comenzó a llamar a Phichit otra vez.

—¡Ya voy querida! —gritó, asomándose y levantando la mano para saludarla. En ese instante uno de los hombres (quizá un tío de Mila) se echó a correr hacia ellos y les arrojó lo que parecía un huevo… lleno de harina que le dió de lleno a Yuuri en la espalda cuando se interpuso entre la trayectoria de aquel proyectil y su amigo—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Amigo mío, mi hermano! ¡Salvaste mi vida! ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!

—¡Corre, por dios, Phichit!

Se suponía que no debían dejarse atrapar. Por fortuna, Yuri y el abuelo habían desaparecido de ahí incluso antes de que ellos echaran a correr, escondiéndose entre los árboles que bordeaban la propiedad.

Luego de un par de horas, con los dos tíos de Mila y Yuri atados a un árbol y el equipo de Phichit cubiertos casi en su totalidad de harina a excepción del abuelo, Yuuri sentía que iba a darle algo. Ni siquiera entendía de qué tanto se reían los otros tres. Quizá influía que se la pasaran hablando en ruso, haciéndolo sentir un poquito excluido.

Al final, no había rastro de Víctor o Chris.

—Hay que trepar por la ventana.

Phichit lo miró como si estuviera loco, después sonrió y lo empujó hacia la casa.

—¡Gracias por ofrecerte!

—Espera… ¿¡qué?!

—Bueno, sabes, yo no soy muy bueno en esas cosas, Yuri es muy bajito… —se escuchó como Yuri gritaba un "¡Oye!" bastante ofendido, pero Phichit no se inmuto, parecía haber olvidado que el pequeño rubio había logrado atar a uno de los tíos él solo mientras Phichit tomaba muchas fotos—, y espero no estés pensando en que el pobre señor Plisetsky trepe por la ventana —el señor en cuestión dormía de nuevo, que se hubiera escapado antes que ellos en todas las ocasiones atrás y no estuviera lleno de harina, así dudar a Yuuri sobre su estado permanentemente letárgico.

—¡Pero…!

—Tú eres el atleta aquí, Yuuri, anda, hazlo por mí y mi precioso futuro.

Yuuri lo miró, derrotado, sabía que sólo estaba siendo manipulado por su amigo que se veía bastante gracioso cubierto de harina y tratando de contener la risa. Y sintiendo que sus piernas y brazos pesaban más de lo normal, comenzó a trepar con la gracia de un felino hasta alcanzar la ventana. Cuando entró a la habitación y mientras Phichit subía a su futuro cuñado sobre sus hombros para que alcanzara a Yuuri, miró alrededor, percatándose entonces que Mila ya no estaba en esa habitación, pues cuando tocó del hombro a Mila para "despertarla", el rostro sonriente de Chris apareció.

Se tropezó cuando sus pies se enredaron entre ellos, pero hizo todo lo posible para llegar a la ventana.

—¡Es una trampa!

Abajo, Víctor tenía amarrados a Phichit y a su pequeño primo.


	6. Play The Game VI

Chris casi atrapa a Yuuri, pero no en vano Yuuri llevaba tantos años practicando ballet con maestría, había eludido al otro con mucha habilidad y consiguió dejarlo esposado a la cama. Por qué Chris tenía unas esposas con peluche rosa, no quiso saber, así que escapó sigiloso de la habitación mientras el chico reía divertido alabando su flexibilidad, pero no se quedó a escuchar más.

Miró desde una distancia segura como Víctor terminaba de atar a Yuri, mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras en ruso y la sonrisa de Víctor se hacia más amplia.

Al menos no habían atrapado también al anciano… aunque el japonés no se hacía muchas esperanzas. Cuando volvió a asomarse, se chocó contra el pecho de Víctor.

—Hola.

Le dijo jovial, haciendo que Yuuri diera un gran brinco hacia atrás.

—¡Oh, debí sujetarte antes!

Yuuri miró rápido hacia los lados, tenía un gran sentido de percepción espacial, por lo que buscó un lugar por donde escapar. Víctor sonrió. Yuuri se sintió embargado por la realidad, sólo él quedaba para rescatar a Mila y lograr que pudieran casarse.

Al final se decidió, echó a correr hacia un árbol, Víctor, creyendo que intentaría pasarlo, no reaccionó tan rápido como le habría gustado, por lo que sólo pudo ver desde abajo como Yuuri saltaba por encima de su cabeza, en un salto que era digno de un deportista olímpico. Pero la sorpresa le duró en realidad poco y cuando Yuuri cayó con las piernas flexionadas dispuesto a echarse a correr, no contó con la mano del ruso sujetándolo, haciendo que la fuerza y velocidad (de uno y otro) hiciera que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, el cuerpo de Victor estaba encima del suyo, cubriéndolo casi por completo. Sus lentes estaban mal puestos por sobre su cara y sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración agitada.

—Lo siento, estás…

Las palabras no terminaron de brotar de los labios de Víctor, los ojos de Yuuri parecían haberle arrebatado el aliento, Yuuri por su parte, sentía su corazón latir demasiado aprisa, mientras su mirada no se despegaba de los labios rojos y entreabiertos de Víctor.

"Levantate, levantate." Se apresuró en su mente, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, su corazón por el contrario parecía estar a punto de atravesar su pecho. Levantó un poco su barbilla, sintiendo como el cálido aliento que había retenido, escapaba entre sus labios. Víctor gimió y ambos pudieron ver cómo sus rostros parecían acercarse en cámara lenta.

—¡Hey, tortolos! ¡El señor Plisetsky rescató a Mila, vengan a cenar!

Yuuri empujó a Víctor para sacarlo de encima suyo, y corrió hacia el jardín delantero, yendo a buscar a su amigo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. Chris miró hacia donde el otro se marchaba, mientras el ruso se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

Yuuri no dijo nada cuando llegó a un lado de Phichit y se sentó junto con el quinceañero rubio que masticaba con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria su cena.

El señor Plisetsky había desatado a Phichit y Yuri, mientras el padrino peleaba con el último del equipo contrario, creando la distracción suficiente para sacar a Mila de la casa y llevarla al jardín delantero en donde todos tenían una pequeña fiesta-cena que disfrutaban mientras esperaban a que rescataran a Mila.

Todos se divertían, bebiendo y comiendo mientras felicitaban a Phichit por su éxito. Yuuri no levantó su mirada de su cena, demasiado avergonzado por caer en la treta del otro, que seguramente sólo había simulado estar a punto de besarlo para distraerlo, consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él. Era imposible que no supiera lo mucho que le gustaba a Yuuri.

Intentaba burlarse de eso estaba seguro y se odió a sí mismo por permitir que las acciones de Victor lo afectaran de esa manera.

Pero se iría.

En dos días iría a Japón y luego de vuelta a su casa y no tendría que sentir cómo su corazón era estrangulado por el desprecio de Victor Nikiforov.


	7. Play The Game VII

La primera copa le fue entregada por los tíos de Mila. Yuuri era un buen bebedor, aguantaba bastante bien los estragos del alcohol. Pero era vodka y todos parecían ansiosos de felicitarlo por su participación en el rescate de la novia.

La segunda y tercera las bebió a un lado del señor Plisetsky, quien parecía haber olvidado el bastón y el sueño en algún lado mientras su vaso parecía llenarse como por arte de magia.

Cuando el baile comenzó, Yuuri ya estaba más alegre y desinhibido de lo que cualquier pudiera haberse imaginado luego de diez vasos de vodka.

Yuuri continuaba bebiendo, bailando y riendo, ajeno a la tormenta que había iniciado.

Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron grandes, sin parpadear, mientras el joven frente a él le sonreía pidiéndole que bailaran juntos, luego de haberlo evitado durante varias horas.

No parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, hasta hacía poco los extraños (y muy bien realizados) pasos de breakdance habían inundado la improvisada pista mientras el chico de cabello negro y Yuri Plisetsky parecían competir por quien lo hacía mejor. Su querido primo ni siquiera había bebido sidra pero parecía empeñado en ganar el concurso al que había sido arrastrado.

Entonces Chris, quien había estado a su lado sin perder detalle tomando una fotografía tras otra soltó que a todo aquello le faltaba un poco más de emoción, mientras lanzaba un silbido cuando la chaqueta del moreno iba a parar a un lado de la pista luego de un muy espectacular quiebre de caderas y piernas.

Katsuki Yuuri giró su cabeza hacia ellos luego de escucharlo, perdiendo el interés de su contrincante rubio cuando este se inclinó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire. La sonrisa en sus labios no era ni de cerca el mismo gesto tímido que había mostrado cuando lo recogió en el aeropuerto, ni la cara entre seria y triste que había mantenido al inicio del día.

El corazón de Chris golpeó duro contra su pecho y de no ser porque el joven japonés se paró frente a su estimado amigo Victor, gustosamente habría sujetado al otro en sus brazos y habría bailado lambada por horas con él.

Pero ahora podía ver en primera fila la sonrisa tonta de Víctor, mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri y se dejaba guiar al centro de la pista.

Fue casi como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo y dejaron un amplio espacio al centro, mientras el ruso Victor Nikiforov y el japonés Yuuri Katsuki se deslizaban como si estuviesen sobre las nubes alrededor de la pista.

Chris tomó un montón de fotos.

Nunca había visto aquella expresión de deleite en su amigo, eso podía apostarlo, incrementaría la suma, sabiendo que ni siquiera toda la familia junta podía afirmar tal cosa. Víctor era alguien alegre, divertido, siempre se esforzaba al máximo, pero justo ahí, a la vista de todo aquel que se detuviera a entender aquella escena, una nueva faceta del chico ruso quedaba al descubierto.

Al final de la velada un montón de fotos habían sido guardadas y una memoria imborrable se grabó en el corazón de Victor.

Diferentes palabras habían sido balbuceadas mientras un sudoroso y ebrio joven se restregaba semidesnudo (Chris no debió retarlos a hacer un streaptess) contra él y le miraba como si fuera un manantial en el desierto. En un principio no entendió nada, pero por primera vez en aquella noche, las mejillas de Víctor se tiñeron con un adorable rubor rosado, sus ojos brillaron por el montón de endorfinas que su cerebro había liberado mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma casi dolorosa dentro de su pecho.

" _Huye conmigo."_

Víctor Nikiforov sólo sintió como el aire lo abandonó.


	8. Play The Game VIII

Al siguiente día, Yuuri recordaba poco (mejor dicho nada), después de terminarse su quinto vaso de vodka. O al menos él creía que el quinto. Pero no pudo regodearse en su dolor (y resaca), pues los padres de Phichit llegaron ese día, acompañados de un monje que comenzó a lanzar órdenes a su amigo a diestra y siniestra para poder emular aunque fuese un poco la tradición tailandesa para contraer matrimonio.

Yuuri, al ser el padrino y mejor amigo, se vio arrastrado en todos los preparativos que no culminaron si no hasta que Mila y Phichit estaban sentados uno frente al otro y se sonreían con verdadero amor impreso en la mirada.

El salón había sido decorado de forma tradicional, la mayoría de los invitados vestían ropas típicas y todos permanecían sentados en cojines grandes a la usanza tailandesa. Mirando como Phichit colocaba un anillo en la mano de Mila, ambos nerviosos, sonrientes. Después el chico levantó un alhajero con ambas manos, y se lo ofreció a su novia con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.

Mila lo tomó, sonriendo avergonzada y luego abrió la pequeña cajita cuando el monje terminó de cantar unos rezos y descubrió entonces una cantidad considerable de joyas que la hicieron sorprenderse, mientras tomaba el anillo de oro que estaba encima de todas las pulseras, collares y aretes.

La sonrisa que le arrojó a Phichit fue luminosa y entonces el joven tomó la sencilla alianza, colocándosela en el índice de la mano derecha de la joven.

Después, los padres de Phichit se acercaron extendiendo sus manos para entregarle cada uno de ellos una joya a su elección y al final Yuuri entregó el collar que había comprado en Nueva York. Mila le sonrió, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, mientras mascullaba un agradecimiento.

La tradición decía que la nueva integrante de la familia debía recibir joyas de la familia del novio, en una muestra de aceptación y cariño a la futura hija y hermana. Que Phichit le pidiera a Yuuri que agregara una joya a la dote de Mila, era una señal de lo importante que era Yuuri para el tailandés.

Cuando la comida posterior siguió, Yuuri se la pasó conversando con los papás de Phichit quienes agradecían haber llegado a tiempo, pese a los problemas que habían tenido para viajar de tan lejos. Phichit y Mila se veían contentos y aunque la ceremonia y reunión parecía la más tranquila de las actividades que habían estado realizando no por ello parecía aburrida.

Por su parte y pese a que sentía que su corazón dolía, Yuuri agradeció no toparse para nada en ese día a Víctor, sus labores como el padrino lo habían mantenido bien ocupado y su lugar preferencial cerca de la familia de Phichit lo tuvieron alejado de la mayoría de los rusos.

Al final de la velada, Yuuri fue movido a la habitación de Plisetsky pues la redistribución de personas que pasarían la noche en el lugar, lo dejó sin habitación en deferencia a los padres de Phichit. Su flamante anfitrión, pese a ser bastante gruñón frente a casi todos, en la intimidad de la habitación parecía ser un joven completamente diferente. Más abierto a conversar con él, interesado en cualquier cosa que Yuuri tuviera por decir.

Incluso le enseñó a felicitar a los novios en ruso, lo cual intentaría en el último de los eventos al día siguiente.

El pequeño rubio le contó que era un patinador sobre hielo profesional y que había sido convencido por su entrenador (que era también un tío que llegaría por la mañana para la boda rusa) para practicar un poco de ballet con Lilia, su esposa.

Yuuri se mostró emocionado con eso, pues Lilia Baranovskaya gozaba de cierta fama internacional en el ramo, y comentó que sentía un poco de envidia por tener a alguien de la talla de la mujer como su entrenadora personal.

—Si la conocieras, no dirías lo mismo.

Fue lo que dijo el pequeño rubio, Yuuri le sonrió con algo de ternura y le comentó que quizá, él mejor que nadie sabía que en ocasiones debían de ser muy estrictos con él para ayudarlo a alcanzar sus metas. Yuri prometió hablar con Lilia, para invitar a Yuuri algún día a una de sus sesiones de práctica.

Entre suave charla y ocasionales risas divertidas, ambos se quedaron dormidos bien entrada la noche, sin saber que su pequeño intercambio fue escuchado con una creciente sensación de celos.


	9. Play The Game IX

La boda se llevaría a cabo en un claro de una de las propiedades de los muchos parientes que Mila tenía en la región. El verde del pasto y los árboles enmarcando el cuadro eran maravillos y Yuuri, pese a que no era muy aficionado a ello, tomó una fotografía del lugar, aunque una vez que se distrajo un momento mirando su teléfono móvil y sus redes sociales, se dio cuenta que su foto no se comparaba en nada con las cientos que había subido Phichit recientemente.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y rió, moviendo la cabeza, su amigo era en definitivamente un adicto.

La ceremonia inició casi a medio día. Un gusto más que nada de Mila por usar un precioso vestido blanco pues legal y tradicionalmente ya había cumplido con todas las normas y ya eran esposos de forma oficial.

Fue gracioso ver a Víctor y Yuri parados uno al lado del otro como las "damas de honor" de Mila, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie.

Ese día, fue etiquetado en tantas publicaciones que no llegó a ver ni la mitad. Por la tarde, envolviendo en un cálido abrazo a Mila y palmeando la espalda de Phichit mientras le aseguraba lo afortunado que era, les deseo la mayor de las felicidades antes de ir a la habitación a recoger su maleta. El taxi que había reservado con ayuda de su nuevo pequeño amigo Yuri (al final intercambiaron números de teléfonos y se agregaron en redes sociales) lo estaría esperando en la intersección que había a casi una cuadra de la casa en donde se había celebrado la boda.

—¿Vendrás, verdad? ¡Conseguiré que Lilia te de clases a tí también! —Yuuri se sonrojó ante la actitud altanera e impulsiva del joven, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y llenas de la pasión que envolvía todas y cada una de las acciones del pequeño ruso.

—Te prometo que te visitaré —concedió con una sonrisa.

Y así terminaba su visita a Rusia, sin mayores contratiempos, una dicha inmensa por su mejor amigo y su esposa y un nuevo amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras daba vuelta a la esquina de la calle a pocos metros ya de donde el taxi debería estar esperándolo.

Pero antes de poder llegar al taxi, parado con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y la espalda apoyada en la pared, estaba Víctor Nikiforov, que parecía no haber estado prestando atención a cada movimiento en la calle sino hasta que el ruido de las pequeñas ruedas de la maleta de Yuuri se escuchó sobre el asfalto.

—No dijiste adiós.

Le reclamó el ruso, Yuuri le miró serio, congelado en su posición. Pudo ver como el taxi se acercaba no lejos de donde estaban ellos parados y se detenía en el lugar acordado. Víctor se paró frente a él, sus brazos a sus costados, observándolo con intensidad.

—Lo siento… —si hubiera estado en una novela romántica llena de tensión entre los protagonistas, él habría contestado algo más atrevido, casi altanero, mientras levantaba su mentón y soltaba: "¿Debería haberlo hecho?". Pero apenas había mirado el rostro de Víctor antes de apartar la vista—, disculpa, mi taxi llegó.

La mirada del ruso mayor se oscureció mientras entrecerraba sus párpados. Yuuri rodeó a Víctor pues este parecía no querer quitarse de enfrente.

—No es el mejor momento para mí, Yuuri —las piernas de Yuuri se congelaron en su lugar y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girarse a mirar al ruso, se habría dado cuenta que el otro tampoco volteó a mirarlo—. Pero no lo olvidaré, será mejor que te acuerdes pronto.

Y entonces comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, Yuuri arrugó las cejas y después sacudió la cabeza mientras terminaba de salvar la distancia que lo separaba del taxi, el cual abordó.

" _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"_

Las palabras lo golpearon no sólo por la intensidad y rapidez de los acordes, sino la fuerza de las palabras y la frase en sí. La música, claro, provenía del radio del hombre que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía y después le saludó en un inglés muy marcado.

—Me ayuda a practicar el idioma —le confió, mientras encendía el automóvil luego de que Yuuri terminara de acomodar su maleta. Yuuri miró hacia donde Víctor se había marchado, mientras el vehículo comenzaba a alejarse rumbo al aeropuerto.

Él no estaba enamorado de Víctor. Víctor no estaba enamorado de él.

" _Nothing really matters, anyone can see? nothing really matters…"_

Su vida no era una película romántica, no había música de fondo acorde a sus sentimientos, ni sucesos interesantes que pudieran llamar la atención de alguien.

Yuuri Katsuki dejó Rusia por segunda vez, sintiéndose insignificante.

" _Nothing really matters to me…"_


	10. Another One Bites the Dust

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man_

 _and bring him to the ground_

 _You can beat him, you can cheat him_

 _You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down_

* * *

 **Parte Dos: Another One Bites the Dust**

Mila era su prima favorita.

Claro, vivía con ella en Moscú, por lo que debía serlo luego de convivir tanto tiempo juntos. Fue testigo de la forma en que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo esplendoroso una vez que regresó de un viaje a Estados Unidos clamando haber encontrado al hombre más maravilloso de la tierra.

Víctor se había burlado, diciendo que el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra vivía con ella y ella terminó empujándolo con el pie, fuera de la cama. Fue en ese momento que Víctor supo que su prima estaba perdida.

Y cuando conoció al tipo en cuestión, lo entendió.

Phichit era agradable, se relacionaba con facilidad, tenía sonrisa fácil y era muy carismático y extrovertido. Aunque tenía una idea por todo lo que Mila contaba, no fue hasta que el muchacho se mudó ahí que lo descubrió. Si no hubiese sido un tanto grosero lo habría sabido antes y con seguridad también habría conocido la personalidad del amigo que había acompañado a Phichit a Rusia y después se había marchado solo de regreso a Estados Unidos.

Pero se había sentido un poco celoso de tener que compartir la atención de su confidente y mejor amiga, sabía que no era una excusa válida, pero después de todo nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien que pudiera ser falso. Él siempre era sincero, con lo que sentía y quería y no podía simplemente callarse su malestar, si había sido inintencionadamente cruel, podría disculparse. A veces, sabía, se excedía con sus palabras. Pero eso tenía que ver con su actitud caprichosa para con las personas que quería.

Al final, y sabiendo que la felicidad de su prima era lo más importante, se prometió ser más amable. Con Phichit había logrado cierto entendimiento y llegó a considerarlo parte de su círculo cercano. Se lamentó que con el amigo de éste no hubiese sido así.

El asunto quedó relegado en su mente y luego de que Phichit asegurara que no había rencor entre ellos, Víctor terminó olvidando el asunto.

Su vida continuó, trayéndole éxito profesional, escalando vertiginosamente en la empresa que lo había reclutado y que tenía presencia internacional y tras varios años, unos cuantos ascensos, el último de ellos y por el cual había obtenido poco más de dos semanas de vacaciones lo envíaba lejos del continente, a la sede con más presencia del consorcio.

Mudarse de pronto al otro lado del océano parecía algo tan radical que tardó un par de días en decidir, pero luego de ver la felicidad de Mila y Phichit, la forma en que ambos se habían arriesgado, decidió que era su turno de aventurarse y terminó aceptando.

La boda, además de ser un evento maravilloso para su querida Mila, serviría también para despedirse de su familia. Su mejor amigo Chris también estaba ahí y su querido primo Yuri terminó por cerrar el círculo de las personas a las que más quería Víctor y a quienes quería contarles de su próxima partida, claro, contando también a sus adorados padres adoptivos.

Todo sería sencillo, comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida, aprendería y disfrutaría tanto como pudiera y mientras cada cosa parecía tomar el lugar que le correspondía… él llegó.

Ver de nuevo aquella mirada fiera que le lanzó cuando se toparon en el aeropuerto le hizo recordar el incidente de unos cuantos años atrás. La expresión dolida y la disculpa que no pudo llegar a formular. Pero el rostro amable y las sonrisas que formó mientras miraba el paisaje cuando se dirigían al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la boda le hicieron darse cuenta que más allá del chico simplón y regordete que recordaba había un joven atractivo que parecía esconderse bajo montañas de ropa abrigadora, uno que merecía que se tragara la vergüenza que sentía y tuvieran un nuevo comienzo.

Uno que le mostrara que Víctor ya no era un malcriado consentido… o que por lo menos descubriera que lo era sin intención de ser malo.

Pero Yuuri… ah… Yuuri había demostrado ser una pequeña fierecilla que no encajaba en nada de lo que Victor hubiera conocido antes. No tenía la pasión arrolladora de su querido primo, ni el pícaro encanto de su mejor amigo, si siquiera desbordaba alegría y entusiasmo como Mila y Phichit y sin embargo, algo tenía que hacía imposible que sus ojos siguieran cada paso que daba.

Era taciturno. Parecía perderse en sus sentimientos, pero era amable de cierta manera, sólo un poco inseguro, desafortunadamente todo se intensificaba por el claro contraste de las personalidades de hombres crecidos en la fría Rusia.

Verlo interactuar con su pequeño Yura hizo crecer la idea de que el pequeño americano era más de lo que se podía apreciar a primera vista. Y aunque toda esa interacción le abrió un poco más los ojos, no evitó que sintiera celos incipientes y aprovechando toda la situación, él, junto con Chris y otros de sus parientes se dedicaron a aterrorizar un poquito a Yura.

Y cuando las duras palabras de Chris, haciéndole ver el claro odio que el joven pelinegro derrochaba cada que lo miraba, aquel maravilloso momento, cuando ambos terminaron en el suelo, le demostró que no le era indiferente a Yuuri, que no lo odiaba tanto como parecía demostrar y que su rostro sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos era algo que Victor quería definitivamente admirar con más frecuencia.

El acabose llegó de la mano de un par de descaradas palabras.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago, el aire abandonó sus pulmones y escapó entre sus labios con un suspiro que más bien había parecido un gemido y antes de que pudiera abrazar al joven y acceder a sus deseos, aceptando la implícita promesa en su mirada, Phichit, deshaciéndose en disculpas se llevó a un balbuceante Yuuri, mientras parecían recordar unas cuantas anécdotas entre risas de un hombre acostumbrado a lidiar con un borracho problemático.

" _Se vuelve un poco desinhibido."_

" _Una vez se desnudó y corrió directo a la nieve."_

Y un par más de graciosas anécdotas que Phichit contaba entre risas a Mila quien reía ante la desconocida faceta del serio Yuuri. Yura hacía bastante rato estaba dormida apoyado en la mesa, mientras su abuelo se reía de lo débiles que eran los jóvenes en esos días.

Victor entendió y sintió un poco de pena por los dos jóvenes, pues sabía que el abuelo Plisetsky disfrutaba de probar la resistencia de cualquiera que cayera en sus manos. Fue una pena, aunque no le sorprendió si debía ser sincero, que Yuuri no recordara nada al día siguiente. Y pensó mucho en ello. Se mantuvo alejado, pero mirándolo de reojo, notando lo buen amigo que era, lo mucho que se alegraba sinceramente por Mila, y lo bien que había congeniado con Yuri. Ambos eran bailarines excepcionales después de todo… y esa última noche, cuando los escuchó hablar, tan ensimismados en la propia burbuja que habían creado para ellos, deseó ser él quien hubiese logrado ese acercamiento con el americano.

Y reconocía que quizá no habían comenzado de la mejor manera, pero eso se encargaría de arreglarlo el siguiente día… pero no pudo hacerlo, entre el ajetreo de la fiesta y la repentina partida de Yuuri, Victor sólo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, luego de que su pequeño primo le informara que el moreno se había marchado ya.

Cortó camino por las propiedades de sus parientes hasta salir a la calle, en donde los taxis solían recoger a las personas, una calle un poco más transitada y en mejores condiciones que aquellos pequeños caminos que se perdían entre las propiedades. Se apoyó en la pared. aspirando profundo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Fue cuando lo escuchó, el ruido de las ruedas de aquella ridícula maleta girando por el pavimento le hizo sonreír al darse cuenta que había logrado adelantarlo.

—No dijiste adiós.

Victor no había pensado siquiera en que decir, y aquellas palabras salieron por si solas, habría preferido que no salieran con ese tono un tanto molesto, sobre todo cuando el ruido del motor de un vehículo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Quería extender su mano, presentarse de nuevo, abrazarlo era una mejor opción, pero la mirada de Yuuri, como aquel que mira con desconfianza algo -alguien- lo congeló en su sitio.

—Lo siento… —había musitado Yuuri y Víctor deseó estrecharlo más que nunca… tan ensimismado en aquel deseo como estaba, no pudo hacer nada cuando Yuuri pasó a un lado de él.

—No es el mejor momento para mí, Yuuri —comenzó, molesto. No podía retenerlo en ese momento, no era tan egoísta como para hacerle eso. Tampoco podía seguirlo, su inminente partida a Estados Unidos le daba al menos la esperanza de encontrarlo en un futuro.—. Pero no lo olvidaré, será mejor que te acuerdes pronto.

Después de todo, Yuuri le había ofrecido huir juntos, y aunque Yuuri pareciera haberlo olvidado, su ofrecimiento era tan inocente y lleno de verdadero anhelo, que Víctor sabía que había sido sincero y aunque en ese momento se hubiese marchado, lo buscaría, una vez todo se estabilizara con su nuevo empleo.

—¿Cuantas horas de vuelo son a América? —escuchó la voz de su primo Yuri hablando con Phichit y Mila.

—Muchísimas menos que a Japón.

—¿Japón?

—Sí, Yuuri va a Japón. Es japonés, ¿no te conté?

—¡No! Creí que era de Estados Unidos, no se le nota el acento…

La conversación siguió, entre risas y comentarios de Mila y Phichit que Víctor no se quedó a escuchar.

Yuuri se iba a Japón. No a América como había creído. No estarían en el mismo país, ni siquiera el mismo continente… creyó que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarlo pero tarde se había dado cuenta que no debió de haber dejado que se subiera a ese taxi.

Lo había perdido.


	11. Under Pressure I

_Pressure pushing down on me_  
 _Pressing down on you no man ask for_  
 _Under pressure that brings a building down_

* * *

Yuuri despertó antes de que el avión aterrizara.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el familiar paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos y sonrió con nostalgia. El estilo de vida, la modernidad que se manifestaba allá donde mirara nada más poner un pie en el aeropuerto, le hizo recordar aquel artículo que había leído muchos años atrás, cuando dejara su natal Japón, en donde decía que los japoneses no tenían que pensar en la tecnología del futuro como las demás personas en el mundo, ellos vivían en el futuro.

Lo cual era bastante gracioso. Japón era un país de contrastes y aunque muchos lugares aún conservaban sus paisajes tradicionales era innegable que la tecnología estaba inmersa en muchos aspectos de la vida de todos sus habitantes.

El viaje en tren hasta su pueblo natal fue más tedioso incluso que el viaje en avión, la emoción que lo embargaba al sólo pensar en que vería a su familia y amigos no hacía sino llenarlo de nerviosismo, el cual se intensificó al cruzar el torniquete de la estación de trenes y encontrarse con la mujer que lo había introducido al mundo del ballet.

—Maestra Minako —la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue sincera y se apresuró a inclinarse con respeto a modo de saludo, mientras la mujer le sonreía de vuelta y colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho luego de que este se pusiera de pie.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri.

* * *

—Deberías llevar esto también.

Víctor miró el cojín bordado que Lilia le mostraba y sonrió mientras lo tomaba.

—No necesita un cojín, mujer. Tendrá un departamento amueblado.

La sonrisa de Víctor se hizo más amplia.

—Es un recuerdo familiar —exclamó la mujer, con todo ese orgullo que la caracterizaba.

—No te preocupes, Yakov, el cojín cabe perfecto en mi maleta.

Su maleta, enorme como era estaba repleta de ropa, lo necesario para sobrevivir unos cuantos meses antes de que la demás le fuera enviada.

—Aunque la lámpara quizá no quepa…

Mencionó cuando notó a Lilia con el objeto mencionado en las manos. Ella estrechó la mirada y arrugando casi imperceptiblemente su ceño, regresó la lámpara a su lugar. Giró entonces sobre sus talones y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación de Víctor.

—Sólo está nerviosa. No es como si pudiera seguir tomando el metro para venir a visitarte.

Víctor sonrió en comprensión y se acercó al hombre mayor y lo abrazó. Sabía que él también los extrañaría, a ambos.

—Les llamaré todos los domingos por la mañana y vendré en Navidad.

Se separó del hombre y lo miró. El otro tenía arrugada la frente, su expresión más seria que otra cosa.

—Y también pueden ir ustedes a verme.

—¿Quién va a querer visitar a un mocoso malcriado como tú?

Víctor soltó una carcajada, feliz… pese a la tristeza que sentía dejar atrás a aquellos a quienes consideraba sus padres. Su sonrisa se hizo grande y un brillo travieso resplandeció en sus ojos.

—Tú, por ejemplo.

—Tendrían que arrastrarme primero —masculló el hombre mayor, ofendido.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo sin ningún problema —la mano de Lilia salió de la nada y se llevó a rastras a Yakov. Y mientras los escuchaba hablar sobre sus planes para la cena, Víctor echó una última mirada a su habitación. Todas sus pertenencias personales serían guardadas en su habitación en casa de sus padres, lo demás sería vendido en lotes. El contrato de la renta del departamento había sido liquidado y sólo quedaba esperar el día de su partida.

Suspirando, Víctor salió del lugar tras sus padres, sin mirar atrás.


	12. Under Pressure II

Víctor miró por la ventana de su nuevo departamento. No era muy grande, pero el estilo minimalista que imperaba en el sitio hacía ver las líneas más amplias, como si el espacio disponible fuese infinito, aunque no fueran más que unos pocos metros. Podía usar el subterráneo para llegar a la zona corporativa y aunque no estaba enfrente, estaba relativamente cerca del este de Central Park. Cuando pudiera traer finalmente a su querida mascota, se encargaría de pasearlo en el lugar, pero los trámites eran demasiado complicados y cada día que pasaba se frustraba un poco más.

Su oficina también era un cambio diametralmente distinto a la que tenía en Rusia, y aunque estaba más acorde a su nuevo puesto, no podía evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia. Podrían tacharlo de excéntrico, pero encontraba su anterior oficina más acogedora.

Como prometió, llamó a sus padres nada más terminar de instalarse y le dio un tour por todo el lugar, utilizando la videollamada. Y comenzó a disfrutar su vida en aquella caótica ciudad.

Había recorrido los alrededores y había declinado los amables ofrecimientos de algunas compañeras de la oficina de mostrarle un panorama más amplio de la ciudad.

Sonrió con encanto, porque era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer y rechazaba con cortesía.

—El señor Smith llamó, envió un informe a su correo electrónico, quiere sus comentarios para después de la comida y la secretaria del director general llamó para informar que la reunión que tenían programada para las cinco será re-agendada para mañana a las diez.

Víctor levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven que estaba de pie delante de su escritorio. Aunque agradecía los avisos, al estar frente a su computadora había visto cuando el correo cayó en su bandeja de entrada y cuando su calendario registró el cambio en la cita. Una llamada por el intercomunicador habría bastado para confirmar que se había percatado de ambas cosas, pero, al igual que con la chica de la semana pasada, sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Y no podía darse el lujo de solicitar que cambiaran nuevamente a su asistente. Al menos… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Nina? ¿Tina?...

—Gracias…

—Pya —completó ella cuando lo vio titubear. Víctor agradeció con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza y después la despidió con la mano.

Al menos Pya limitaba sus interrupciones a darle los mensajes en persona y cumplía cabalmente con sus responsabilidades. Aunque eso no lo impedía sentirse como alguna especie de mascota en exhibición.

Continuó trabajando en el documento que tenía abierto en la pantalla, lo cual hizo con rapidez, descargó el informe que le había sido enviado y lo envió a su tableta, para mirarlo mientras almorzaba.

Pronto, acostumbrándose al ritmo de trabajo ahí, a su nuevo vecindario y las nuevas amistades que comenzaba a cultivar, la vida de Víctor se encaminó sin mayores eventualidades.

* * *

Hasetsu, el viejo poblado en el país natal de Yuuri había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

La pequeña pista de hielo en la que solía practicar con su mejor amiga, era regentada ahora por Yuko, quien fuera el amor de su infancia y posteriormente una amiga entrañable.

El pueblo que antes había estado lleno de pequeñas termas, ahora habían sido sustituidas por un par de grandes complejos vacacionales que ofrecían atractivos paquetes y precios para los visitantes que querían disfrutar de las aguas termales, provocando que fuera perdiéndose gran parte del atractivo tradicionalista que los había caracterizado en años pasados.

Los padres de Yuuri poseían una casa de aguas termales que aún conservaban todo el encanto de épocas antiguas y aunque aún tenían algunos cuantos visitantes que querían disfrutar de la tan afamada " _Isshūkan hitomeguri_ " la mayoría de sus clientes eran personas de la localidad o de prefecturas cercanas.

Sin embargo habían implementado unas cuantas habitaciones más y lo que antes era el salón comedor, podía ser habilitado también como un salón de conferencias o de viajes en grupo, por lo que las cosas iban mejor para ellos, conforme las ideas modernas de Mary, su hermana mayor, iban adecuándose al estilo tradicionalista de sus padres.

—Te ves un poco gordo —gruñó Minako, sentada sobre un cojín, mientras dejaba caer su vaso ya sin una gota de _sake_ sobre la mesa. Yuuri sonrió un poco avergonzado, no tenía la misma figura casi esquelética que llegó a tener cuando Minako lo había entrenado durante varios años, con un régimen casi espartano que le había conseguido sus buenos moretones pero que le había ganado una figura esbelta envidiable.

Y aunque Yuuri sabía que tendía a ganar peso con facilidad, prueba de ello había sido su depresión al llegar a Estados Unidos que le había provocado un incremento casi monstruoso en su peso, también estaba seguro que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de poder ser llamado "gordo".

—Ya no tengo quince años.

Fue su respuesta, pues con veintiseis años Yuuri estaba lejos de tener las estilizadas líneas de un adolescente.

—Esa panza parece que se hace más grande cada año que la veo —apuntó ella con un mohín de disgusto.

—Minako, mi pequeño Yuuri siempre ha tendido a engordar, no lo traumatices más por favor —la madre de yuuri colocó un tazón lleno de comida frente a Yuuri y uno de una porción más pequeña frente a Minako.

—Si, sobretodo si lo alimentas como si fuera un lechoncito.

Yuuri se atragantó con la comida y tosió con fuerza.

Pese a todo, amaba estar en casa.


	13. Under Pressure III

Había cosas que le gustaba hacer cuando tenía la oportunidad. Cómo procrastinar en cama cuando el clima era frío y la nieve aún caía en pequeños copos.

Había extrañado las paredes que se formaban con paneles de bambú y papel de arroz, la brillante madera y las esteras de tatami que imperaban en su hogar. El grito de su madre que lo llamaba para limpiar la nieve con una pala antes de que los clientes comenzaran a llegar, no era una de esas cosas.

Así, enfundado con guantes, una chaqueta gruesa y botas, salió a realizar la tarea encomendada, con la promesa de un delicioso desayuno al terminar.

Un desayuno típico japonés era un paraíso prometido que Yuuri no se daría el lujo de perder.

Casi a medio día salió rumbo a la pista de hielo. Llevaba sus viejos patines colgando del hombro y se detuvo para admirar uno de los atractivos turísticos que aún conservaba el ayuntamiento. Un viejo palacio que entre los rumores que circulaban, se decía había sido un antiguo lugar de entrenamiento ninja. Algunos juraban que podían descubrirse pasadizos y cuartos ocultos, además de un pasaje secreto que desembocaba casi a la salida del pueblo, en la boca de una cueva que estaba en la playa. Aunque nada estaba confirmado, pese a que Yuuri había escuchado muchos rumores de boca de sus compañeros de clases, quienes afirmaban haber explorado el lugar en las noches.

Retomó su camino y al subir las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de la pista, se topó el esposo de Yuko.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó el hombre con alegría mientras se acercaba a él, escoba en mano. Había estado barriendo el patio—. Escuché de la maestra Minako que nos visitarías, pero no pensé que tan pronto.

Yuuri sonrió y sintió sus mejillas un poco rojas, aún no se acostumbraba del todo al trato amable de Nishigori, siendo que cuando eran apenas unos niños había sido el abusador (aunque no en una forma seria) de él y Yuko. Pero era todo por celos, descubrirían más tarde.

—Si, bueno, quería saludarlos… y recordar viejos tiempos.

—Las niñas estarán encantadas de verte. Han crecido bastante desde la última vez —Yuuri sonrió con alegría sincera. Pese a que a las pequeñas trillizas, hijas de la pareja, sólo las había conocido por fotografía, las niñas eran bastante inteligentes como para entender rápido lo que Yuuri representaba en la vida de muchas personas ahí.

Y siendo entusiastas del patinaje artístico, habían llorado cuando Yuuri comunicó su deseo de encaminar su vida hacia la enseñanza del ballet, perdiendo la oportunidad de una carrera en el patinaje artístico como deporte competitivo. El moreno no se lamentaba, le gustaba la forma en que era su vida en esos momentos, pese a que mucho tiempo pensó en lo que hubiera sido si no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus inseguridades.

—¿Ahora están…?

—A punto de ingresar a la secundaria. Aunque son tan inteligentes que creo que están listas para la universidad desde hace dos años.

La risa del hombre fue contagiosa y Yuuri rió, asintiendo, recordando las veces en que había caído en las tretas de aquel infame trío. Cuando ingresaron a la pista, una oleada de recuerdos bellos lo embargó y cerró sus ojos, recordando cuando siendo un niño, se deslizaba por la pista como si fuese una sílfide que se difuminaría en el hielo.

* * *

—Lenguaje y comunicaciones enviará a uno de sus ejecutivos el día de mañana para hablar con usted sobre la propuesta de negocios.

Víctor continuó navegando por la página de internet de aquella pequeña compañía que decía dedicarse a las traducciones de manera profesional y la página prometía mucho.

—Michael López. Director ejecutivo y gerente —masculló Víctor, mientras su nariz se arrugaba un poco—. Es la persona que fue recomendada por el señor López, el señor Smith aceptó la sugerencia porque han trabajado antes con ellos…

—López es más común en estos días —la voz de Pya sonó un poco insegura, pero Víctor le sonrió, tratando de infundirle ánimos, para que expresara más abiertamente su opinión.

—Lo es —sonrió— no todos pueden tener un apellido exótico ¿no? —Víctor le guiñó el ojo, ella se sonrojó. Víctor se había enterado poco después que Pya tenía un novio al que quería mucho y que si se sonrojaba era por lo mismo que la mayoría de las chicas lo hacía. Él era terriblemente guapo, y aunque lo sabía y en alguna ocasión lo había usado a su favor, trataba de tener una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, pero era divertido ver como la chica se sonrojaba, además de como se esforzaba por sobreponerse y cumplir de forma correcta con su trabajo.

—Bien, sigamos adelante con esto, no podemos contrariar al jefe —Pya asintió y regresó a su escritorio mientras Víctor enlazaba sus dedos frente a su rostro, luego de apoyar sus codos en los descansabrazos de las sillas. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Su teléfono vibró y reconoció el tono. Sonrió mientras leía el mensaje.

" _Comemos?"_


	14. Under Pressure IV

Yuuri dejó los palitos de madera a un lado de su plato y levantó el rostro para mirar a sus padres.

—Creí que podría volver… —su madre le sonrió y negó con suavidad.

—Nos encantaría tenerte aquí, querido Yuuri, pero la vida que tienes allá no podrás tenerla nunca aquí. Las termas están bien y con la ayuda de Mary todo marcha estupendamente.

—Tu madre tiene razón, hijo, no tienes por qué cambiar la vida que te gusta…

—También me gusta estar aquí, y podría hacer unos arreglos…

Sus padres volvieron a sonreírle.

—Puedes seguir visitándonos, más a menudo si te sientes solo —Yuuri sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y les sonrió de vuelta.

Su plan original consistía en ir a la boda de Phichit, regresar a su país natal y comenzar los preparativos para su regreso. No había sido algo planeado de forma deliberada, sobre la marcha, mientras realizaba todos los preparativos para el viaje lo había estado pensando.

Al final, mirar la forma en que la familia de Mila convivía, de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado del todo, pero que al final era una interacción filial bastante unida, había terminado por decidirse, también extrañaba a su familia y desde que Phichit había dejado también los Estados Unidos, no había nada que en realidad lo retuviera en América.

O eso quería creer.

Si bien su trabajo como profesor y traductor dependía enteramente de una excelente conexión a internet, las clases de ballet no era sino un lujo en Hasetsu que no todos podían afrontar y tampoco se creía capaz de competir con Minako… y a él le gustaba muchísimo enseñar ballet.

—Tienes que luchar con más vehemencia por tus sueños, Yuuri.

Le dijo su papá, luego de que se pusiera de pie y le colocara una mano sobre su hombro. Yuuri levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre y luego asintió. No estaba muy seguro a que se refería su papá, después de todo había terminado la universidad, tenía varios empleos estables y...

Volvería a Nueva York.

* * *

—Oh, cada vez es más difícil quedar contigo —los labios de la chica se elevaron un poco, mientras formaban un puchero que sabía se veía encantador a ojos de muchos hombres. Sonrió internamente cuando Víctor deslizó su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de ella.

—Es sólo que he estado un poco ocupado, no te molestes.

Ella fingió un poquito más antes de sonreírle a Víctor y este apretó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Si bien también le había sonreído, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

No negaría que había sido injusto. Había conocido a Noriko en el aeropuerto. Era un poco alta, sus ojos marrones brillantes, que a pesar de estar rasgados, eran grandes y de pestañas tupidas. Su pelo oscuro y largo le daba un aire estilizado a su figura modesta, y aunque su pecho evidenciaba claramente su condición de mujer, no pudo evitar que de alguna forma le recordara a Yuuri.

Pero sólo fue en la primera impresión y fue dolorosamente obvio darse cuenta de la verdad.

Ella no se parecía en nada. No había gestos de molestia combinados con sonrojos, tampoco palabras atropelladas ni ninguno de esos detalles que habían hecho que se enamorara de Yuuri.

—¿Quieres subir? —preguntó ella luego de que el auto de Víctor se detuviera en la acera, frente al edificio donde vivía. Víctor sabía que era un error…

—¿Por qué no?

Pero de verdad lo necesitaba en ese momento.


	15. Under Pressure V

—Quedaron de enviar la cotización el día de ayer, traté de comunicarme nuevamente con la consultoría, sólo responde el contestador automático de la compañía de teléfonos.

Víctor miró a Pya y después suspiró. Cuando comenzó a hacer la investigación sobre la empresa que habían elegido para contratar y se topó con varias inconsistencias, imaginó que algo así terminaría sucediendo.

Si bien se salvaron de sufrir algún tipo de estafa y al final el directivo que había recomendado la empresa no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, fingiendo estar tan sorprendido como ellos, aún tenían el contrato en ciernes y no tenían un traductor con el que pudieran contar. Por eso odiaba ese tipo de encomiendas, pues ahora tenía que hacer un trabajo que pudo hacer desde hacía varios días si le hubieran dado más libertad de actuación.

—Si me permite… —comenzó la que era su asistente, al principio de su interacción ella siempre había estado nerviosa, pero conforme el correr de los días había cogido mayor confianza y se desenvolvía con tranquilidad alrededor de él, dando opiniones en su mayoría acertadas. Por eso, que se mostrara de nuevo nerviosa lo intrigaba un poco.

—Adelante —le respondió, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio para que dejara de estar de pie cerca de la puerta. Pya asintió y caminó con pasos rápidos y cortos hasta la silla, en la que se acomodó antes de fijar su atención en Víctor.

—Tengo un amigo… —cuando Víctor la miró fijamente, ella se removió un poco incómoda, pero después se irguió en la silla y miró fijo a su jefe—, que podría ayudarnos. Es nativo y tiene certificación como maestro y también da clases particulares.

—Y este amigo tuyo… ¿puede venir mañana? —preguntó Víctor, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones con tan poco tiempo. Pya sonrió y asintió.

—Le llamaré ahora mismo.

* * *

La voz en su contestadora mencionó una cantidad exagerada de mensajes. Más de los que creyó que tendría luego del par de semanas que estuvo fuera.

" _Queremos hablar sobre tu contrato. Nada malo. La señorita Evans quiere clases particulares. Llama cuando regreses_." Su supervisora de la escuela de Ballet fue la primera.

" _Yuuri ¿dónde estás?. Mi abuela me dio tu número."_ Mentiroso, con seguridad lo robó. Ese era Tom, su acosador personal.

" _Lo siento, Yuuri, se corrió el rumor de las clases particulares. Parece ser que hay mucho interés. Llámame."_

" _Yuuri ¿te estás escondiendo de mí?"_

" _Mi abuela no me dice nada, Yuuri."_

" _Hola, Yuuri, no has venido al estudio y pregunté al instructor. Bueno, eso no importa, hay un concurso te daré los detalles, llámame."_

" _Yuuri…"_. Borró el mensaje sin escucharlo por completo, así como la veintena siguiente.

" _Hola, Yuuri. Se que ya no trabajas como traductor, pero hubo un problema en la compañía que trabajo… llámame cuando regreses… soy Pya"._ Pya era una chica que había conocido en la escuela de idiomas cuando había acudido para perfeccionar su inglés y habían congeniado tan bien que en ocasiones salían a tomar un café.

" _Yuuri ¿bloqueaste...=?"_

" _Hola, Yuuri, Pya de nuevo. De verdad necesito tu ayuda. Mañana a las diez en Times Square. Llámame temprano si puedes. Mi número del móvil es…"_

Yuuri se apresuró a anotar la serie de números que Pya había escrito. Había llegado a las seis de la mañana de su vuelo internacional, mientras recogía su equipaje y pasaba por la aduana y luego de comprar un raquítico té, había entrado muerto de cansancio a su departamento. Los mensajes había sido lo primero que había revisado y dado de la voz un tanto alterada de Pya, decidió que los demás mensajes podría escucharlos después.

Marcó desde su teléfono móvil y esperó a que le respondieran.

—¿Pya? Habla Yuuri...


	16. Under Pressure VI

Le había dado el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha rápida, vestir un traje formal que no había usado en años, después de todo el mejor que tenía aún estaba sucio en la maleta, y una corbata azul que tenía olvidada en uno de sus cajones.

No sabía que clase de trabajo le iba a ofrecer Pya, pero esperaba que no le quitara mucho tiempo y dado que la empresa estaba en una de las más importantes avenidas corporativas de la ciudad, no podía darse el lujo de ir con ropa casual. Se miró en el espejo y peinó su cabello y sonrió a su reflejo.

Cuando Pya lo encontró en una cafetería cercana, con tres vasos con el logotipo del lugar, Yuuri hizo una pequeña reverencia a la joven.

—Hola —la saludó, mientras ella se contenía de darle un abrazo, pues tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Yuuri, es bueno verte. De verdad te debo una —ella comenzó a caminar y Yuuri la siguió—, un directivo de la empresa en la que trabajo recomendó a una empresa que resultó ser un fraude, mi jefe, quien está a cargo del proyecto no pudo hacer mucho hasta que ya era tarde. Tenemos clientes que vienen de Japón el día de hoy… en una hora más o menos…

Yuuri la miró y asintió.

—Necesitas que sirva de traductor.

—Seré tu eterna esclava.

Yuuri rió ante las palabras de la chica y la empujó suave con el hombro en un gesto amistoso que no era muy común en él, pero el cual le nació hacer.

—Te ayudaré, aunque me temo que este no podría ser un trabajo de tiempo completo, acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones y parece que mi agenda estará muy ocupada. Tengo que ponerme al corriente con varios proyectos, sin embargo te apoyaré con lo de esta reunión cuando contrates a alguien, creo que puedo incluso recomendarte a alguien...

Pya se acercó a la recepción para tramitar un pase para Yuuri, mientras el joven sostenía los vasos de café que regresó a Pya cuando le pidieron una identificación para después tomarle una fotografía y entregarle un cafete provisional con una etiqueta con su nombre y fotografía.

—Mi jefe es un buen tipo, aunque lo han saboteado un poco porque es extranjero y hace poco lo transfirieron. Trabaja mucho más que los demás y es muy divertido, a veces creo que le hace falta algo pero no podría asegurarte nada, quizá extraña a su familia, aunque todas las mujeres cayeron rendidas a sus pies… es guapo…

Yuuri sonrió un poco avergonzado, mientras subía el puente de sus lentes para acomodarlos bien sobre su nariz. Suponía que ya que habían abordado solos el ascensor, Pya se estaba explayando un poco de más en sus comentarios, quizá porque al igual que su jefe, ella también estaba siendo molestada por las demás mujeres.

Eso era uno de los motivos por lo que había evadido trabajar en una oficina grande, cuando estuvo haciendo sus prácticas después de la universidad, descubrió que eso no era para él. Las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres de oficina lo intimidaban demasiado.

—Bueno, ya casi es hora, dejaré estos en mi lugar, esperame aquí.

Pya se fue casi corriendo por un pasillo y él quedó en una pequeña sala de espera, con sillones de cuero blanco y una mesa de cristal en medio. Se sentó y esperó un par de minutos, cuando otra chica llegó corriendo ahí, al verlo se acercó a él.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres el traductor? Las chicas de la recepción están teniendo problemas con los visitantes y me pidió que viniera a buscarte y….

Yuuri le sonrió.

—Si, lo soy, te acompaño —entonces siguió a la chica de nuevo hacia la recepción.

* * *

—Jefe, faltan treinta minutos para la reunión y mi amigo ya llegó. Lo dejé en la sala de espera de la zona de conferencias, para que hable con él antes de que los clientes japoneses lleguen.

—Chica lista —Víctor se levantó para tomar su saco de un perchero cercano y se lo puso, cerrando los botones y después mirando de reojo su reflejo en uno de los cristales, le sonrió a la chica y caminó rumbo al ascensor.

El área de conferencias estaba un piso arriba de donde su oficina se encontraba, por lo que cuando el ascensor se tardó un poco, decidió ir por las escaleras. Pya lo siguió, pese a que le comentó que no era necesario, después de todo a él no le molestaba subir unos cuantos escalones.

Cuando entró al área en donde estaba la sala de espera, una joven que se miraba algo nerviosa estaba frente a una de las puertas.

—Llegaron mucho antes de lo esperado.

—Los japoneses son muy puntuales… para ellos llegar a la hora citada es sinónimo de estar tarde para una cita —comentó Pya, pues era algo que Yuuri le había comentado con anterioridad.

—¿Están ya en la sala? —la joven asintió.

—Sí, con el traductor, acaban de entrar, él me ayudó a recibirlos.

Víctor sonrió y mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta para ingresar a la sala, giró un poco la cabeza, susurrando hacia Pya.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —entonces, mientras Pya le respondía, un sonido familiar, una risa que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar llegó a sus oídos, al tiempo que giraba su sorprendido rostro hacia el origen del sonido.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que notaba como la mirada oscura de Yuuri chocaba con la suya.

Lo había encontrado de nuevo.


End file.
